Frank
'Frank '''is an evil wizard and the antagonist of seasons three and four. Appearance He is a bee fairy, and like Princess Butterfly, he has two forms. His first form is that of an ordinary bee. His second form is that of an anthropomorphic bee. Half of his hair is messy, while the other half is neatly combed. He is sometimes seen combing only the neat side while leaving the other side messy. Like all fairies in the show, his eyes are black dots, but his are oval shaped. Personality He displays a double personality throughout the series. At first, he appears to be kind, and in love with Princess Butterfly, trying his best to reassure her that he will be a good husband after she finds out about their arranged marriage. He is kind to her, and anyone else who works for or with him. However, it is revealed that he is cruel to any that oppose him, even crueler than King Boogieman originally was. He tricked Princess Butterfly's parents into engaging her to him, so that he can use her power to take over the world. When Princess Butterfly chooses to marry King Boogieman after discovering Frank's plans so that Frank will not be able to take over the world, he wages war on Butterfly Valley and the Troll Kingdom. However, he still has an interest in her, and on multiple occasions, tries to break up her marriage to King Boogieman, even when he is no longer able to gain her powers from marrying her. It is implied that, despite his real reasons for wanting to marry her, he is actually attracted to her. History He is first introduced when Princess Butterfly is informed that she has been arranged to wed Frank, because the Bee Fairies did not have a prince to marry her off to, and chose to use Frank, who was their most powerful and influential warlock, as a substitute for royalty. However, Princess Butterfly finds out that she may choose to wed someone else, so long as she chooses someone of royal blood, but the only bachelor of royal blood she knows is King Boogieman. When he arrives in his carriage, he states that he is taken back by Princess Butterfly's beauty, and tries to reassure her that even though the wedding is arranged, that he will be a good husband to her. He is introduced to the other characters, but Bluebell states that something seems off about him, despite his kindness and refined manners. In the next episode, his true intentions are revealed, as he plans on combining his powers with Princess Butterfly's -which for unknown reasons is only possible through their marriage- to gain enough power to take over the world. He does not realize that Princess Butterfly overheard him, and is locked in his room, while Princess Butterfly chooses to marry King Boogieman to prevent Frank's plot. After she weds King Boogieman, Frank escapes his room too late, and becomes the new villain of the show. He at one point would even go as far as to turn Princess Butterfly into the notorious Evil Butterfly, kidnap her children, and more. Origin Dispute According to writers Sean Hancock and Rudolph Pasky, they came up with the character as a result of a joke. They were trying to come up with a scary name for a villain for a new show called ''Thomson's Jungle, when Rudolph suggested an evil wizard. When Sean asked what his name should be, Rudolph thought for a minute, shrugged, and said, "Frank maybe?" The two then spent almost an hour amusing themselves with a terrifying wizard named Frank. After a while, they decided to go ahead and use it, but Thomson's Jungle was cancelled, so they decided to use him for Butterfly Valley instead. Some, however, claim that this story is false, and that he actually was originally written by another staff member, supposedly Ronald R. Birchman, who did not receive credit, due to being fired not long after he drew the concept. Ronald sued the studio for not receiving credit, but lost due to a contract stating anything he created while working for the studio belonged to Heykids, thus he did not own the copyrights. Trivia *Apparently his design was originally going to be Princess Butterfly's love interest, and when he was introduced, the writers considered having Frank actually be in disguise as the real person Princess Butterfly was engaged to, but the idea was scrapped in favor of her ending up with King Boogieman for unknown reasons. ** There was an episode that was never finished that would have drastically changed the series where Frank marries her, but gives up the power to take over the world to save her and sees the error of his ways. The storyboard for the episode was released as bonus material on VHS. *Many critics believe that Frank's two-faced personality may have been made to teach children that just because someone is nice to you, does not make them a good person. Others believe it was a political message of sort, with the details varying from theorist to theorist. *It is believed his orange carriage is a reference to the pumpkin carriage in Cinderella Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Villains